


She's Full of Surprises

by KJMusings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJMusings/pseuds/KJMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an intriguing prompt from the wonderful Perpetual159 (See prompt at the end)   Korra offers to teach Asami how to fight and finds herself surprised, defeated and pretty turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be set in Season 2, while Asami is living on Air Temple Island. Most of the canon timeline will be ignored because it’s absolutely irrelevant to this story. (Example: Asami never told Korra she’d taken self-defense as a little girl and Korra and Mako had already broken up) This is primarily a fluffy little ‘what if’, so please forgive any of those pesky discrepancies and any typos/grammar issues.  
> Lastly, I know nothing about martial arts except for what I found on YouTube and I make no apologies for the gratuitous inclusion of Naga.

**“I had so much fun today,” Korra said as she and Asami left the ferry from Republic City.**

**“Me too,” Asami agreed.  “Thanks for coming into the office with me.”**

**Korra laughed. “Are you kidding?  I got to see all those cool thingies you’re building and you let me test drive your newest Satomobile prototype.  And sorry about the dent by the way.”**

**Asami laughed. “Don’t worry about it. At least I know it’s loose around the turns.  I can fix that.  If I get the chance,” she finished more glumly than she intended.**

**Korra heard the shift in tone and her heart broke a little.  She knew her father’s betrayal had been extremely hard on her and now she was left trying to rebuild the reputation and finances of Future Industries virtually all by herself, something that would be near impossible for an experienced businessman twice Asami’s age and Korra blamed herself, even though she’d do it all again to stop Hiroshi from killing benders.  Still, she didn’t want dark thoughts ruining what had been one of the best days Korra could remember having.**

**“You will Asami,” Korra said brightly.  “With all those plans and the prototypes you have laying around, Future Industries will be back on top in no time.  Especially with that…what did you call it, the Sato-vision?  That’s the most awesome thing I ever saw,” Korra gushed, her heart flipping at the bashful smile on Asami’s face.  It never ceased to amaze her how a woman that was so self-assured most of the time could be so shy when it came to her own brilliance.**

**“Well it’s something I’m working on with Varrick.  I thought about how people might like having the ability to see movers in the privacy of their own home, and it may help get news of any other catastrophes that seem to happen once a year, out faster.”**

**“See? Brilliant,” Korra grinned.**

**“Well, it is kind of nice to build something not war related for a change,” Asami shrugged, “but whether or not the people will want to pay for something so frivolous, if I can get any suppliers to trust my name long enough to sell them, that’s another matter.”**

**Korra nudged Asami’s shoulder, wanting to see a smile back on her face.  “Yeah, well I just can’t believe you trusted me enough to see it, let alone anywhere near it.”**

**Asami did laugh at that. “Well, despite your tendency to trip over your own feet…” she laughed harder when Korra glared at her then promptly tripped.  “I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone.  You don’t hide things from me, even if it’s something I don’t want to hear and…it’s nice to have someone to bounce ideas off of.”**

**“I wish I had the brains to help you out with the designs though.”**

**Asami took Korra’s hand and forced her to stop walking and look at her.  “You may not understand engineering, and to be honest, some of the mover technology is beyond what I understand, but you are one of the smartest people I know. Everyone has different things they’re good at or know the most about.  I know engineering, Lin is an expert in law and justice, Tenzin is an expert on spirituality and you…”**

**“I know bending,” Korra said, trying not to feel a little dejected.**

**“Yes,” Asami agreed, seeing something odd in her striking and expressive blue eyes.  “More than that, you know people.  You are an expert in reading people’s hearts, seeing the truth and revealing the evil that they’re trying to hide.  There’s nothing more valuable than that.”**

**For one moment Korra lost herself as she met Asami’s earnest green eyes.  How was it this one person, a person who Korra had treated so badly without knowing anything about her, managed to reach every insecurity Korra had and erase them with just one look.**

**“I want to do something for you,” she blurted and then felt her cheeks heat wondering why she always babbled stupidly around Asami Sato, but seeing that amused smirk lifting those beautiful red lips, she didn’t really care.**

**“Korra, you don’t need to do anything for me. Just standing by me after everything is more than enough.”**

**“No, it’s really not,” Korra argued.  “You’ve been so amazing.  You ignored the crappy way I treated you, you trust me with your company’s biggest secrets, you’ve given Mako, Bolin and me everything we needed to fight Amon and you risked your life fighting with us.”**

**“I wanted to,” Asami protested.**

**“I know and I can’t tell you how much that means to me, but…and please don’t take this the wrong way because I’m pretty sure you’re more than able to take care of yourself, but…I was thinking I could teach you some hand to hand fighting techniques?  I know you have that glove, but one day you may not have it and…well I don’t have to get as close to one of the assholes we’re fighting like you do and I just want you to be safe.”**

**Asami cocked her head and a peculiar expression crossed her face. Suddenly Korra was afraid she’d offended her. “I’m sorry, forget it. I…”**

**“I would be honored,” Asami agreed quickly, hiding a smile.  Korra looked so adorably concerned that she couldn’t bear to deny her.  “If you have time,” she added, an almost shyly.**

**Inexplicably, Korra felt herself flush feeling as if something shifted but not knowing what. She scratched at the back of her neck nervously.  “Well sure I do.  How about now?”**

**“You’re on,” Asami agreed. Almost immediately a big ball of white barreled toward them out of nowhere.**

**“Korra look…”**

**Before Asami could finish her sentence, Korra found herself on the ground with Naga licking her face.**

**“Out,” Asami finished and then laughed as Korra struggled to get her massive pet to let her up, with no success.**

**“Naga!” Korra sputtered between wet swipes of tongue, giggling as the big polar bear dog, poked at her with her nose.**

**Asami finally stopped laughing long enough to feel a tiny bit sorry for the Avatar.**

**“Hey Naga, you may want to let her up for air,” she teased and then regretted it when Naga turned her attention to Asami.**

**“Oh no,” she said holding her hands up as Naga bounded to her. “I just bought this suit,” she protested but it was too late and she joined Korra on the ground being greeted by an exuberant puppy the size of a small mountain.**

**Finally, Naga decided to ease up and both Korra and Asami got to their feet.**

**“We just saw you this morning girl,” Korra chided even as she threw her arms around her pet.**

**“Well we are kind of irresistible,” Asami chuckled, swiping at her clothes knowing she’d be finding white fur for months.**

**Naga woofed as if in agreement and Asami couldn’t help but rub the big furry face.  “You are far too cute for your own good,” she teased.**

**“Or ours,” Korra grumbled, though she had to smile. In her exuberance, Naga may sometimes forget how big she is, but Korra wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world.**

**“Wanna ride?” She asked Asami as she climbed on to Naga’s back.**

**Asami paused at that. She’s ridden Naga before, but she always felt slightly guilty about making the poor animal carry her around when she was perfectly cable of walking.   Just then Naga looked back and nudged Asami as if telling her to get on.**

**“I guess so,” Asami laughed, then took Korra’s hand and was pulled so gracefully up behind the Avatar, she was sure some air bending had been involved.**

*** * * * * * * ***

**“You ready?” Korra greeted Asami and her words nearly choked her when she saw Asami wearing tight leggings and a tank top that emphasized a body that was far more toned and uh, assets that were far more pronounced than Korra had imagined.  Not that she’d imagined Asami’s body. No, not at all.**

**“You alright Korra?” Asami grinned as she approached the staring Avatar.  She knew the look in Korra’s eyes and it thrilled her, especially considering how Asami herself had to endure the site of Korra in sleeveless shirts on a daily basis.  “You look a bit flushed already.”**

**“Hot,” Korra blurted, almost proud of herself for managing that one word.**

**“Excuse me?” Asami asked politely, biting the inside of her cheek.**

**“I…It’s hot out,” Korra stammered.**

**“Yes, it is,” Asami agreed, her eyes trailing over Korra’s body.**

**“Uh… okay so you ready?”  Korra repeated, trying to regain her focus.  Thank the spirits, Asami let up on her blatant flirting and nodded.**

**“Teach away,” she smiled.**

**“Oh. Okay,” Korra coughed and then let her mind turn towards her training, relieved when her nerves finally settled.**

**“So, I think we should start with forms to warm up,” Korra suggested and began to show her the various movements she uses for her bending.**

**Asami took up her starting position.  She almost felt bad for her small little deception but then when Korra began her slow movements, she nearly forgot her own name. She’d seen Korra fight in the pro-bending arena, she’d seen her fight bad guys but never before had she noticed how…sexy it was. Or was it Korra herself?  Each motion was slow, sensual and seductive and Asami was almost hypnotized.  Then she realized she was going to be caught ogling if she didn’t snap out of it and joined Korra in her forms.**

**Asami had to admit that, even if she wasn’t able to bend, these movements of Korra’s were a brilliant way to center her thoughts and focus and for an hour she and Korra moved in sync, enjoying the beautiful silence and Asami was only briefly distracted by the way Korra’s eyes would stray to her.**

**Finally, Korra stopped, her focus on Asami’s movements had caused her to trip up more than once and she was coming close to making a fool of herself.**

**“So, you want to take a break?” Korra asked, taking a sip of water Pema had brought out earlier.**

**“I’m good,” Asami said, taking a drink of water.**

**“Okay then. So I’m thinking that with your chi blocker, you won’t need much training with your fists, but there are several kicks that you can do that will be just as effective taking out an opponent.**

**Despite herself, Asami was very impressed with Korra’s teaching style.  She was patient and took what she was doing very seriously and again Asami felt a bit guilty but she still wouldn’t miss this for the world.**

**“So, do you think you’re ready to spar?” Korra grinned, even as she fought not to notice how sweat had Asami’s tank top clinging to tight firm abs like an old friend.**

**“I think so,” Asami replied with a hint of amusement that Korra missed as she was still obsessed with Asami’s tank top.**

**It started simple. Korra would jab and Asami would duck, or she would kick and Asami would block. Korra was impressed by how easily Asami defended herself, but she had known the non-bender had some skills considering the number of fights they’d been in over the last year.  Still, Korra knew that being friends with the Avatar would put Asami in far greater danger the longer they were together and she needed to make sure the other woman was prepared, so she upped her attacks.**

**Asami quickly forgot her amusement as the Avatar grew more aggressive. She had really no idea that the Avatar was equally as powerful without her powers as she was with them, and it was clear that she was holding back.**

**Finally, one of Korra’s kicks connected with Asami’s hip, knocking her down and instantly Korra was by her side.**

**“Asami, I’m so sorry, are you okay?”**

**Asami laughed. “Of course I am. You just got lucky,” she added, getting to her feet with a grace that kind of made Korra jealous.**

**“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Korra pouted and then resumed her stance. As soon as Asami moved toward her, Korra grabbed her arm and promptly pinned her to the ground. She grinned smugly at the very rare sight of Asami Sato looking disheveled and grumpy.**

**“See? Not luck. I’m just better than you,” she taunted playfully. Her smile faded when she saw Asami’s eyes narrow and a smirk lift her own lips.**

**“Is that so?” Asami almost purred, enjoying the way Korra swallowed nervously.**

**“Uh...yes?”**

**Asami got to her feet. “Well, Master Korra, shall we try again?”**

**Korra suddenly had brief urge to run, but she was the Avatar. She didn’t run.**

**“Oh you’re on.” Korra waited for Asami to take her position and then she attacked, promptly finding herself on her back and looking up at a smug beautiful face.**

**“What the hell was that?” She muttered breathlessly.**

**“Luck?” Asami said innocently.**

**“Hm,” Korra frowned, getting to her feet. This time when she ran at Asami she kept low but somehow still missed the long leg sweeping under hers and sending her back to the ground.**

**Korra wasn’t angry, but she was not used to having her ass handed to her either. She tried again, each punch and kick effectively blocked and returned, half of them connecting with Korra’s face.**

**Korra was sweating harder and struggling more than she had with almost any other opponent and she found it exhilarating.**

**Finally, in a move she knew was too hasty to be smart, she rushed toward Asami and this time, Asami spun around with a twist and before Korra could think, long legs were around her waist and flipping her over and onto the ground.**

**Korra lay there for a minute, trying to get breath back into her lungs and wondering what the hell just happened. She looked up and saw Asami’s concerned green eyes looking down at her.**

**“Korra? Are you okay?”**

**“Yeah,” Korra answered and after a few more seconds, she sat up and studied the woman kneeling next to her.**

**“Why do I have the feeling you aren’t as unfamiliar with fighting as I assumed?”**

**To her amazement, Asami blushed. “Korra, we’ve spent how many nights fighting Equalists together? Didn’t you sort of figure it out?”**

**“Well, spirits Asami, I was too busy fighting to really notice. I knew you were able to take care of yourself but I had no idea you were so gifted.”**

**“I’ve been taking self-dense classes since I was five,” Asami admitted. “Sorry I didn’t tell you. I hope you aren’t too mad.”**

**Korra shook her head. “Nah, I’m not mad, but why?”**

**Asami shifted and another blush crossed her face. “I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to surprise you.”**

**“Well you sure did that,” Korra said with no small amount of awe. “What was that last move?” she asked.**

**“It’s a bit of a deviation on the butterfly kick with a twist. I came up with it myself,” she said proudly.**

**“Show me?”**

**Asami smiled. “Okay.” She got to her feet and stepped back. She quickly explained the steps and then promptly demonstrated.**

**Korra watched the graceful move with amazement and curiosity. Suddenly she remembered the feel of those long legs so briefly wrapped around her and her mouth went dry.**

**“Can you do it again?” she asked and Asami went through the steps, Korra’s blood heated. Grace gave way to seductive as muscles rippled beneath the thin tank top and legs danced through the air and in a flash Korra’s heart began to race with emotions she’d never felt before.**

**“This should be a pretty easy move for you,” Asami said, turning back to Korra, her breath catching in her throat at the unusually intent look in the Avatar’s eyes. If she hadn’t known better she would have assumed Korra was very close to entering the Avatar state.**

**“Korra?” she whispered anxiously.**

**“You are so beautiful,” Korra said, not feeling even a hint of embarrassment.**

**“Thank you,” Asami replied shyly, but then she looked, really looked at Korra, staring up at her with wide blue eyes full of an expression she couldn’t really identify but one that sent shivers down her spine. “You are pretty beautiful yourself,” she added. “Especially sitting there after being knocked on your ass,” she grinned, needing the familiarity of amusement to re-balance herself.**

**“Oh yeah?” Korra smiled, then quickly swept her leg out, knocking Asami off her feet. She quickly straddled Asami’s lap pinning her shoulders to the ground.**

**“Cheater,” Asami complained, though her eyes gleamed with amusement.**

**“Not cheating. I just saw an opportunity,” Korra replied and then she realized just where she was and her head nearly exploded. Her hands gentled on Asami’s shoulders and suddenly all she could feel was the warm damp skin beneath her fingers and almost of their own will, those fingers slowly slid across Asami’s shoulders, trailing lightly across her clavicle. She was so attuned to the woman beneath her she could feel the way the always composed woman trembled beneath her.**

**“Korra?” Asami whispered, looking up at the Avatar who was watching her with an expression so full of tenderness and something else, it nearly made her cry.**

**Korra reached out to caress Asami’s cheek before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I...I didn’t plan this,” she said quietly, needing Asami to know this day hadn’t been some sort of twisted trick.**

**“I know,” Asami assured her. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t felt drawn to Korra in a more than friendly way for months, but never had she wanted her friend to kiss her more than she did at that moment.**

**“You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” Korra admitted softly.**

**“I’m just me,” Asami deflected.**

**Korra would never stop being surprised by how someone like Asami could be so reluctant to admit her awesomeness.**

**“Well just you is incredible. You’re smarter than anyone in any of the four nations, extremely brave and pretty damned dangerous,” she smiled, sitting back to rub a still sore shoulder. “You’re not afraid of anything and you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. And spirits you’re beautiful.”**

**Asami swallowed. She was used to flattery. She knew people found her attractive and most of the time she either ignored it or used it to her advantage. Nobody had ever really made her feel beautiful. Not until now.**

**“You’re all those things and more,” she replied sincerely.**

**“Asami I...” Korra froze as predictably her words deserted her when she needed them most.**

**“I’d very much like for you to kiss me,” Asami said, sensing Korra’s hesitation. The adorably hopeful look on Korra’s face erased the last bit of nervousness Asami felt.**

**“Really?”**

**Asami lifted a hand to Korra’s face. “Really,” she answered before sliding a hand behind Korra’s neck.**

**Korra sighed wistfully and lowered her head, placing her lips against Asami’s and it was as a bolt of lightening shot straight through her. Asami’s lips were so incredibly soft and Korra thought she’d never feel anything better. Then Asami parted her lips and deepened the kiss and all that Korra knew was turned upside down. A soft tongue flicked against hers and she whimpered as the sensation had her nearly losing control of herself. Apparently Asami was as gifted in the art of kissing as she was at everything she tried.**

**Asami moaned as Korra moved on top of her, lost in an unexpected desire that had overtaken them both. She slid her hands up Korra’s back, shivering at the feel of the firm muscles flexing beneath her hands and it was all she could do not to use her height advantage to flip their positions, but she knew, with what little mental ability she had left considering Korra’s teeth were nipping at her chin, that this was so new to both of them, that it would ruin everything between them to go any further. At least for now. So reluctantly she pulled back.**

**“Korra, we should stop,” she panted.**

**Korra froze, a look of shame crossing her face. “Oh spirits, what have I done?” she said, suddenly afraid she’d accosted and just lost the best friend she’d ever had since Naga.**

**Asami smiled and placed a hand on Korra’s face. “Relax Avatar,” she teased. “You have nothing to apologize for. I asked you to kiss me, remember?”**

**Korra blushed. She’d forgotten that. “I know but...”**

**“No buts,” Asami interrupted firmly. Korra finally slid off of her and Asami couldn’t deny she felt a twinge of disappointment. The two young women got to their feet and Asami quickly took Korra’s hand.**

**“I’m not sure what just happened between us, but I’m glad it did.”**

**“You are?” Korra asked, liking the feel of Asami’s calloused palm against her own.**

**“Most definitely and I really hope we do it again very soon, but I think this is happening pretty fast. For both of us.”**

**Korra sighed in relief. Asami wanted to kiss her again. “Yeah, you’re right. As always. The only experience I’ve had relationship wise has been with Mako and that was a ridiculous disaster.” Korra suddenly remembered how she’d met Asami and who the engineer had been dating at the time. “Oh crap. Sorry Asami, I didn’t mean...”**

**Asami chuckled. “It’s okay Korra. I forgave you a long time ago, but I think both of us entered into a relationship with Mako too quickly and I definitely don’t want that with you. I want us to do it right….if that’s what you want.”**

**Korra swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah it is.” More than anything she’d ever wanted.**

**“Good. So we’ll just take things slow and let things happen.”**

**“Well patience isn’t really one of my strengths.” Korra smiled sheepishly, enjoying Asami’s laugh of agreement, “but for you I’m willing to try.”**

**“Your sacrifice is noted,” Asami smirked. “Now, how about we head back and have some tea?”**

**“It’s a date,” Korra smiled, a giddy sort of happiness like she’d never felt, filling her heart. She took off running pulling a startled but laughing Asami behind her.**

**-END**

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: Most folks in their fics assume Asami would be offended if Korra suggests that she could train Asami in hand-to-hand combat, which is a reasonable reaction, all things considered–we all know Asami knows she can kick some serious ass. But, what if instead of getting butt-hurt, Asami pretends to be shy, yet excited that she gets to have the Avatar train her, only to proceed to make Korra wear her ass for a hat as soon as they start to spar. I can just imagine Asami shaking her head all like, “Really, Korra… how long have we fought bad guys together? You should know better by now.”  
> Meanwhile, Korra just stares all speechless and flushed, biting her lip, and… well, she probably discovers she’s never been so turned on in her life until that very moment.


End file.
